


sunshine

by yearningbi



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff without Plot, M/M, Marriage, Sleepy Cuddles, oh god they’re so soft, sleepy mornings, very cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yearningbi/pseuds/yearningbi
Summary: bokuto is a morning person, akaashi isn’t.oh, he loves him so.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	sunshine

bokuto is laying on the bed, besides akaashi. it’s very early in the morning, but it’s okay. bokuto is a morning person. he loves waking up with the sun, before the rest of the world can even open its eyes. 

akaashi isn’t. akaashi likes staying up with the moon and the stars, and he always sleeps in, way longer than bokuto. so at times like this, they lay next to each other peacefully, and bokuto takes in the sight of the love of his life.

he admires the black curls framing akaashi’s face. how they’re a little messy in the morning, how they shine under the soft morning rays seeping through the window. oh, how bokuto loves akaashi’s hair, loves running his hands through it, feeling it under his skin. 

bokuto slowly cups akaashi’s cheek, careful not to wake him up as he runs his thumb over his cheekbone. akaashi’s soft, smooth skin is beautiful, the sun dancing on his cheeks and chin and forehead, kissing his eyelashes.

with his other hand, he pulls the sleeping beauty next to him closer. he removes his hand from akaashi’s face to hold his left hand, marveling at the new ring of gold, shimmering, almost smiling at him. the one he put there. he runs his finger over it, unable to contain a smile.

akaashi keiji is his, forever.

**Author's Note:**

> a small drabble taken off of my twitter. :)
> 
> they r in love and i will not shut up abt them, ever.


End file.
